The invention relates to a carpet sample display assembly that provides an "edge peak" waterfall presentation. Prior art carpet sample display assemblies do not always present the samples in a full horizontal position, although a carpet sample should be displayed in a full horizontal position for proper viewing by the prospective customer. Additionally, in prior art carpet displays when one overlapping sample was flipped upwardly, the underlying sample was not fully visible (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,30) and/or it was necessary that a salesman or the customer manually hold the overlaying samples in a vertical position when viewing an underlying sample, or accessory holding mechanisms were necessary (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,093). Prior art display assemblies also make it difficult to remove samples out of order and to readily replace one sample with another, or they do not provide secure support for the samples.
According to the present invention, a carpet display assembly is provided that eliminates all of the draw-backs in prior art carpet assemblies as discussed above, while still providing a display assembly that is relatively simple and easy to produce.
According to the present invention, a carpet display assembly is provided comprising a plurality of carpet sample clamps, each clamp including means for receiving an edge of a carpet sample; and means for mounting the plurality of clamps so that samples received thereby may lay flat in a substantially horizontal position in a first position thereof and may be pivoted more than 90.degree. from the first position and disposed in a second, flipped over, supported position--the mounting means comprising first and second substantially planar relatively rigid support members, the support members joined tpgether along a cooperating edge of each, and the members making an angle .alpha. of greater than 90.degree. with respect to each other. The angle .alpha. may be any angle greater than 90.degree. providing for a second, flipped-over, supported position of the carpet samples--exemplary angle .alpha. is 148.degree..
The mounting means for the clamps also preferably include rod means affixed to and having portions extending parallel to the second support member, the clamps including rod-receiving portions receiving the rod means and pivotally mounted with respect to the second support member by the rod means. The rod means may include a number of spaced individual rod segments disposed in pairs--and the segments in each pair spaced from each other. This allows the insertion of a clamp into engagement therewith either by a straight pushing caming action, or by insertion of one segment into one end of the clamp rod-receiving portion, and a straight line, caming movement of the other end. The clamp portion for receiving a carpet sample edge preferably extends along the entire width of a carpet sample received thereby, and resiliently clamps the carpet edge.
Each clamp may be formed as an integral structure from resilient material, with a pair of leg members resiliently biased together to clamp a carpet sample therebetween. At least one of the leg members may have a tapered free-end terminal portion thereof facilitating penetration of the pile of a carpet sample for secure holding thereof (as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,308). The rod-receiving portion may have a cam portion formed therewith co-operating with an incline portion of one of the leg members for guiding movement of the rod-receiving portion into operative relationship with a rod segment. The rod segments are vertically spaced along the second support member a distance substantially equal to the thickness of the carpet sample held by the clamp associated therewith. Additionally, a removeable stand may be provided for supporting the support members so that the first support member is disposed in a substantially horizontal plane.
By utilizing a display assembly according to the present invention, the size of carpet samples displayed can be greatly reduced compared to prior art presentations while still being equivalent thereto as far as the degree of visibility provided. For instance, an 18 inch by 24 inch display assembly according to the present invention provides visibility equivalent to existing presentations employing 24 inch by 36 inch or 24 inch by 48 inch samples.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a carpet sample display assembly that presents all of the samples in a substantially full horizontal position, each sample being fully visible, and eliminating the need for manual holding of overlapping carpet samples in a vertical position for viewing underlying samples. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.